


Unexpected

by elusivous



Category: The 100 (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, crackship, the100 - Freeform, theoriginals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivous/pseuds/elusivous
Summary: A crossover between The 100 and The Originals. Clarke Griffin is lost in the woods after escaping an enemy territory. A portal is opened releasing Klaus into their world. The two of them are stuck to work together and come up with a plan to get him back home.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I had a "what if" thought of how Klaus would react to Clarke. Not sure If I'll stick to this starter chapter or rewrite it.

❛❛Lower your weapon.❜❜ The handsome stranger with a devious smile ordered. His tone was serious. Clarke was still struck with confusion as it was only seconds ago he emerged from a portal. She kept her gun level to his chest, keeping herself steady. Mused, he raised his hands pretending his defeat. She fired a warning shot and he grinned, she clearly had no clue who she was threatening. He brushed the dust off of his jacket, silently waiting, testing her patience. 

Clarke distracted him as he was completely into it. She stabbed him in a hug and he groaned in pain. He dropped to his knees, she pulled his head to look up at her. Klaus had his full attention on her, deeply regretting it. "You made a terrible mistake," He growled through his teeth. Blood oozed from the wound as he pressed his hand against it.

"Maybe." 

Clarke punched him directly into his gut, she brushed back her blonde hair and broke into a run. But there was something important she didn't know about this stranger. An immortal hybrid that was healing rapidly. His wound healed along with the pain she sent his way. Now, Klaus was after her. She came to a stop, hiding behind a tree. Two guards strolled the path, her captors from a neighboring tribe. They must have heard her gun from nearby and were looking for her. Under no circumstance was she ever going back with them. 

Clarke carefully moved through the shadows, crouched down. She had her weapon close. The guards were chatting about their mission on capturing her. They were spitting out lies about her. The reason she was in this whole mess was trusting them to make peace. Her people believed in her to reach a compromise. She bumped into something -- or rather, someone. They had a third member of their search party. Who knew how long he was standing in the back keeping watch. Joy and eagerness filled his eyes. Her gun fell to the ground and she had no open spots to strike or run for it. She was surrounded at gunpoint. 

"Doesn't feel so nice when you're the one in trouble." A faint accent voice said from somewhere. The guard in front of her turned to face the intruder. The man she shot was standing meters away from them. She didn't know how he healed as she left him to die. Clarke glanced up at him. What did it all matter, she thought, I'm going to die regardless. Although another part of her wanted to keep fighting. In this position, she had no choice but to surrender. They still had her in a firm hold with their combined strength. Both hands tightly holding her arms down to the ground. 

"I'll be taking her -" He said to the angry guard who shot at him. Clarke's eyes widened as he pulled out the bullets himself. He picked him up by his collar and threw him down to the ground. "Or you can pay a visit to hell." His eyes flickered darkly to the other men who were in his way. Fearfully, they released her and bolted off.

Clarke had her brows furrowed forward in question as the other man skitted away from his grasp. Klaus adjusted his attire, straightening his posture and then returned his glance towards her. She pulled herself up, working up the courage to even ask what the hell that was. Shaking her head, it wasn't possible, right? Could he really be the devil? She did witness a portal spitting this man out -- so there was a chance of it being so. 

"As much as you wish to read me like a book. You can't." He extended his hand. "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. Klaus, if you will." He watched her hesitantly taking his hand. He helped her to his feet. 

"Clarke Griffin." She replied. 

"Your fighting technique -"

"The many perks of being an Immortal." He held onto her hand tight, interjecting her sentence. Then she let go of him in disbelief. 

"That's ridiculous." Her remark irked him. Merely because she just didn't know what she was getting into. She had no idea about his world and supernaturals. Klaus let out a low growl before revealing his werewolf side, showing his teeth and eyes glowing yellow-orange. Clarke remained surprisingly calm. More drawn to the curiosity aspect of it all. She wanted to know more and his expression softened. Her hand was on the spot of her injury.

"Before I get carried away burdening you to questions, I need to take care of my wound." She raised her arm showing her black blood. He looked at her strangely. He never saw blood any other color besides red. She spoke about how she became a night-blood and originally her blood was red.

"What's night-blood?" He asked as she explained everything to why it was given that name. He processed the information given and relaxed. He had the right to tell her something about himself as to why he was here, to begin with. He told her about a powerful witch banishing him. As it turns out, it was quite the opposite. He was in an entirely different world. She tensed as he gave a close look at his arm. Klaus then offered to heal her as a peace offering. 

"It doesn't only heal does it?" She asked, observant as he bit down into her arm.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you won't become a vampire." He reassured her. He didn't know if it was possible because there was no magic here. Then he was unsure whether it was safe for him to be here. He healed from whatever was thrown at him, however, would he be stripped from his powers? He did not want to take that chance of losing everything. Klaus smoothed out her hair as she drank from him. There were things that he didn't have to answer to or had control over. 

Clarke parted and wiped the blood from her lips. He told her she needed to let the blood pass through her system. She nodded and saw her wound remarkably heal. If only she met him sooner he could help back at the camp. There were sick and injured people here and there.

"I presume that there are others, correct?" 

"There were a hundred of us." She said. The two of them walked down the road, chatting about where they were from and all the events that followed up. A few things that Klaus noted was that they both had killed people before. The major difference was that he enjoyed it and she had no choice but to survive under the circumstances she faced. They were down to the moonlight that barely lit their direction they headed. So many things had changed since Clarke was taken by a tribe and hadn't clue what she was heading back to. Klaus was confused when she mentioned there were people living in space called the ark. Since Klaus's arrival, things were changing all around them. It wasn't physical changes that made it visible, it was the leak from the portal. Klaus wasn't the only person to pass through. Magic slipped through along with something else. Klaus followed Clarke unaware of someone following them as his ears couldn't pick up their sound.


End file.
